Tonight
by sunnyblainey
Summary: It's Kurt's Broadway debut, and Blaine has something extra special planned for the special evening.


Tonight

~*~

Blaine took a deep breath, taking in the New York air and smiling. He'd lived here with Kurt since just after his graduation, and like Kurt, he was attending NYADA. But even after three years of living in the Big Apple, he never quite got used to the excitement of a Broadway show. Tonight was going to be extra special.

Tonight was Kurt's Broadway debut.

Sure, it was only a minor role, but Blaine was so proud of him. He was proud of how far they'd come since that day at Dalton academy that changed his life forever. Tonight was the night…

He wasn't really paying much attention as he met with Kurt's dad. Rachel was also in the play with Kurt, though this was her second show. She also had a minor role, but she had lines. All Kurt had was a scream that he was instructed to make as girly and terror filled as possible. Blaine had spent a good three minutes each night helping Kurt perfect it.

"Blaine?" Burt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face. Blaine snapped out of his thought train and smiled at Burt.

"Sorry Burt, I'm just a little lost in thought I guess."

"It's okay, it's a big night…" The two made their way to their seats in the huge theatre. "So uh… it's been awhile… Are you going to… you know? Soon?"

Blaine nodded. "Tonight… I have it all planned out." Burt took his seat and waited as Blaine sat.

"Well good. You know… You're good for Kurt. Probably the best thing that's ever happened to him, besides Glee club of course…"

Blaine looked at Burt. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me too you know… I really love him."

"And you'd better! Because if you ever hurt him, you know Finn has military training. I'd beat the crap outta you myself if it weren't for the fact that Kurt would never forgive me for agitating my heart."

Blaine swallowed and forced a laugh. He knew Burt well enough to know that he would not hesitate to make him suffer horribly if he ever hurt Kurt, but he also knew that hurting Kurt was not an option, and that Burt had no reason to ever carry out that threat.

They quieted as the lights in the house faded and the orchestra struck up the intro. Blaine didn't pay much attention the first act, neither Kurt nor Rachel were in it.

As the curtain for the second act went up, Blaine couldn't stop grinning. Kurt was performing every dance step flawlessly, and he could hear his angelic voice even above all the other voices. He was sure to get a lead after this… he was perfect in every way.

Blaine stood with the rest of the audience as the play finished, but instead of clapping for the curtain call, he ducked out and ran to his car. He grabbed the second most important thing in his life (next to Kurt) and made his way back into the building. He found the stage hand he had pre-arranged this night with. The stage hand let him into the backstage area just as the cast was coming off the stage from their curtain call. He found the dressing room where Kurt (and most of the other extras) would be changing out of costume.

He took his guitar out of its case and tuned it. He smiled awkwardly at the first of the cast as they entered, giving him strange and confused looks. His heart was beating faster with every person that entered the room. Finally, he heard the distinct laugh of Rachel Berry and she entered the room dragging the love of his life behind her.

Blaine took a deep breath. _Tonight is the night…_ he reminded himself. He struck up the first chords of his song, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, but most importantly Kurt. He raised his eyes to meet Kurt's. He smiled, and began to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me, I was all right,  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

He grinned at Kurt and switched tunes. __

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Kurt was all smiles, Blaine continued on to the next part.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you will find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

He continued strumming on his guitar, the various melodies of songs he and Kurt had sung together. While he played he look at Rachel, who gave a knowing smile and disappeared.

He continued playing as he spoke.

"Kurt, these past few years have been the best of my life. I couldn't imagine them any more perfect than they were.  
Kurt, you are my Teenage Dream. Like a Blackbird, we love as freely as if we were flying. Our love burns brighter than a hundred billion Candles. Nothing could ever be more Perfect. I'm Yours. "

Kurt's face was shining with tears. Blaine finally stopped playing, and handed his guitar too Rachel who had appeared next to him. In return she handed him a small box. He got down on one knee and opened it.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, for many nights we have lived in this city. And for so many of those nights I've wanted to do this, but I knew Tonight had to be the night. Tonight, Kurt, I ask you."

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt let out a sound that was something between a squeak and a sob, unable to get the word out he simply nodded. Blaine gave a huge grin and stood up, he took Kurt's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. Kurt threw his arms around Blain and kissed him. Blaine kissed him back, tears of his own leaking from his eyes.

Rachel went over to the doorway to stand with Burt, who had arrived just after Kurt. She gave him a hug as he looked over at his son and future son in law.

The couple were still locked in an embrace. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~*~


End file.
